florisfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Troop Trees/@comment-174.91.233.164-20130617204707/@comment-108.234.122.149-20191223071506
In my game current Floris game Swadia is actually the front runner right now with about 6 cities plus numerous castles. In fact to me it seems Swadia gets trampled faster in native than in Floris. While I agree that their centralized location causes them to get involved in costly and unnessecary wars I noticed that a bigger problem with Swadia (and my only real problem with the Floris mod pack in general) is the number of bandits in game. It seems to me that the bandits can easily amass a 150-200 unit army quickly and one of the bandit heroes pops up out of nowhere with about half of that number and starts going after some of the lower level/ troop count lords. To be honest I started bounty hunting in Swadia early in game without realizing how much work that was going to be and I think that freed up some lords for thier military campaigns by proxy. I also think that some of the diplomatic options availabe with the mod allowed King Harlus to stay out of some of the unnessecary wars they get in by allowing Harlus to form an allience with someone which made going to war with Swadia less appealing. Also in my game the Khanate only has two cites left. Early in the game the Khanate hardly ever worked the diplomacy angle and went with more of an "isolationist" policy. When they did declare war it was against the Rhodoks who had formed a long standing allience with the Nords. That combo wrecked the Khanate. Lost cites to the Nords and lost field battles to the Rhodoks. Honestly the after my first few games I feel the Floris mod plays like I wished the vanilla game would. My three big problems with the mod are, as mentioned before, the bandits, the lack of economic/non-kingdom RP options added to the mod and of course the instability of the build due to the new companions. Other than the number of bandits another issue I had with the bandits was that I wish there were more looters on the map than actual bandits. Not nessacerily because looters are easier to deal with in combat but I find the mod missed a chance to give the game a criminal RP side. I feel like they should have gone the route of making most bandit mobs looters until a local crime lord organized the looters in Swadia into an crime syndicate (possibly due to capitalize on political or economic instability in a kingdom) which you have the option to either join or to hunt down for political or personal reasons. I also feel the mod makers missed an opportunity to seriously overhaul the economy. They did do somethings like adding the boats and assigning quality to trade items but I really would have liked to have had a blacksmithing or armorer enterprise added into the game that allowed you to produce several predetermined types of weapons and armor in the various styles of the kingdoms they're built in. While I do think the moneylender/land buying mechanic is a cool idea. I feel that they should have opted instead to allow you essentially rent a "non-noble RP" property. Essentially a small house that can upgrade and decorate. You would not own the house until you pay off the lord or merchant you rented it from. Maybe that's a little too Elder Scrolls though. Lastly I liked the new companions' stories and stuff. I feel like it's a great way to expand the lore and universe of Mount and Blade but, unfortunatly, I have to avoid recruiting them because it crashes my game just to talk to them in party. All in all though it's a great mod. The troop trees are cool for me because even though they use foreign languages in the names of troops the trees allow you to more effectivly pick and chose which troops you use for certian situations by standardizing your lower tier troops weapon loadouts. It's much faster than attampting to figure out the ratio of weapons spawns for low tier units.